


Пылающий

by Akenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akenator/pseuds/Akenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда две личности делят пополам одно тело, причем вторая из них – многовековой Ногицуне – ты просто не можешь остаться прежним. Именно так Стайлз оправдывал себя, пока не стало слишком поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пылающий

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно романом Призрачное пламя и моим огромным желанием объединить эти два фандома.

Если тьму выпустить наружу хоть раз – ее будет непросто загнать обратно. Стайлз бы сказал больше – невозможно. И дело даже не в том, что входишь во вкус. Никто в здравом уме не будет радоваться тому, что покалечил близких и дорогих людей.

Вот оно, ключевое слово. В здравом уме. Когда две личности делят пополам одно тело, причем вторая из них – многовековой Ногицуне – ты просто не можешь остаться прежним. Именно так Стайлз оправдывал себя, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Теперь же он вовсе не ищет оправданий. Прошлое стало прошлым. Стайлз с трудом помнит себя прежнего – тысячи различных воспоминаний накладываются одно на другое – разные эпохи, люди… Он затерялся во всем этом круговороте чужих судеб. Перемешанных изломанных кукол, сшитых друг с другом неожиданно крепкой нитью. 

Есть только здесь и сейчас. Его будущее оказалось стерто в тот миг, когда он стал сосудом Ногицуне. Когда стал самим собой.  
Стайлз смотрит, не отрываясь, прямо в глаза Дерека. С торжеством наблюдая за тем, как радужка перестают сверкать голубым, и он снова обретает человечность. Тот самый миг осознания – и да, это то, ради чего он здесь! Вина, разъедающая изнутри. Дерек неверяще смотрит на свои руки и медленно отступает назад, шаг за шагом, пока не оседает на пол и не начинает смотреть в одну точку. Стайлз, баюкая, кажется, сломанную руку, подходит ближе и молча смотрит на него свысока. Слезы беззвучно текут по щекам. Благословенно будет чутье оборотней, работающее в этот раз на него. Ему нравилось, когда перед ним был искушенный зритель, где нужно было просчитать каждый шаг. Стоило один раз переиграть и «Мои зубы – твое горло», не так ли?  
-Дерек, мне больно, - на грани слышимости произнес он.

Хэйл заметно вздрогнул, но не поднял взгляда, упорно продолжая смотреть куда-то в пол. 

\- Дерек, - ласково, почти игриво позвал Стайлз и заставил Дерека посмотреть ему в глаза, крепко удерживая того за подбородок. Рука, лишившись поддержки, свободно свисала, а Хэйл, словно загипнотизированный, смотрел, как она качается. – Смотри на меня, - Стайлзу пришлось сильнее надавить ему на челюсть, чтобы заставить сосредоточиться на себе.

\- Стайлз, я… я не знаю, что на меня нашло…

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь. Ты не удержал волка, верно? Я так сильно вывел тебя из себя? Настолько, что ты хотел меня убить? – слова били наотмашь, не давая скрыться в хрупкой скорлупе оправданий. Стайлз вытаскивал все наружу, освещая уродливую правду. Не договаривая очевидной вещи – он хотел, чтобы это произошло.

Дерек молчал, лишь непривычно затравленно глядя на когда-то нескладного мальчишку. Вы только подумайте, Стайлз боялся его! И кто из них теперь стоит на коленях, боясь посмотреть в глаза напротив? Стайлз растянул губы в кровавом оскале. Момент омрачало лишь непонятное сожаление на периферии сознания. Не так он хотел, чтобы все закончилось.

\- Хэй, Дерек, - позвал он, мягко улыбаясь и опускаясь на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ним. Давая ему иллюзию равенства. – Ничего страшного. – Хэйл теперь неотрывно смотрел на него. Не сопротивляясь, позволил поднять свою руку, пальцы которой были покрыты кровью. Стайлз поднес ее к своему лицу и, едва не мурлыча, потерся об нее, уже наливающейся синевой, ссадиной на щеке. – Ты же знаешь, как это все исправить, верно? 

Дерек согласно кивнул. По его руке зазмеились черные ручейки вен, заставив его прикрыть глаза от испытываемой боли. Осознать, через что он заставил пройти обычного человека. Стайлз сосчитал ровно до десяти, пока внутренние самоистязания Дерека не достигли критической отметки, после чего он ударил Хэйла наотмашь, заставив его недоуменно моргать.

\- Не так, Дерек, - прошептал Стайлз и наклонился к нему, оставляя поцелуй на том месте, где кожа горела от удара. – Думаешь, ты можешь вот так просто забрать всю боль, сказать извини и все станет как прежде? Никогда, Дерек, - выдохнул он ему прямо в губы. – Прошлое нельзя изменить. Но ты можешь попытаться. Как думаешь, будет достаточно честно, если ты будешь делать то, что я попрошу?

Дерек вскидывает свои прекрасные, просто восхитительные (особенно сейчас, когда они полны боли), глаза и быстро кивает, когда видит многочисленные ссадины на лице Стайлза. 

Стайлз счастливо улыбается, подползает к Дереку и утыкается ему в шею, радостно сопя. Словно только что получил самое важное согласие в своей жизни. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят и, поддавшись эмоциям, он наклоняется и жадно целует Дерека. Тот не отворачивается, но и не отвечает. Потеряв интерес к происходящему, он пустым взглядом смотрит Стайлзу за плечо, гипнотизируя дверь, словно надеясь, что сейчас кто-то придет и спасет его от самого себя. От того, что не может оттолкнуть это существо. Что принимает игру, даже не думая бороться. Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы они ошиблись и Ногицунэ все еще был бы где-то внутри Стайлза. Но все гораздо хуже.

Потому что Дерек абсолютно уверен в том, что Стайлза не от кого спасать.

Бороться он будет потом – надеясь освободиться, а на деле лишь сильнее запутываясь в своих цепях. Под когда-то раньше заразительный смех мальчишки, которому он смог доверять. Отчаянно желая, чтобы тот разобрался с оставшимися демонами у себя в голове.

Стайлз отстраняется, удовлетворенно глядя на кровавый след, оставшийся на губах Дрека. Губы неприятно саднит, собственно как и все тело, но впервые за долгое время Стайлз счастлив. Он здесь, он чувствует это. Чувствует себя… одного.

\- Ты – мой пес, Дерек. На тебе надет ошейник, а поводок навсегда в моих руках, - он нежно проводит длинными пальцами вокруг шеи Дерека, физически подтверждая свои слова. – Глупый серый волк позволил сковать себя, - его губы исказила нехарактерная ему усмешка.- Но это хорошо, верно? Я обязательно придумаю что-нибудь для нас, я обещаю. Ты же не против навестить кое кого?

Лишь что-то в глубине души не давало ему покоя. Стайлз нахмурился, прогоняя причиняющие боль образы, заставляющие сердце сжиматься от осознания того, что снова идет по тому же пути. Что все снова неправильно. Извращенно. Больно. Он мотает головой, в попытке избавиться от ярких картинок, что-то шепча о том, как осточертели ему эти непонятные флэшбеки неизвестных ему личностей.

Не понимая того, что эта боль была его.


End file.
